


Dust and Flames

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider 555 | Masked Rider Faiz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaido reflects, post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Flames

Dust.

Kaido had seen numerous other Orphenochs turn into dust and flames, but he wasn't prepared for his own slow disintegration.

He examined his hands, at the greyish, dusty skin. His death was coming soon, he knew it.

But then again, the others were dust. The Orphenoch who had killed him the first time was long gone, killed by Inui Takumi. Kiba and Osada had died as well.

And soon he would join them. Go wherever Orphenochs went when they died. When they turned to dust.

Kiba's dream had died, and so had Osada's innocence. And him?

He'd lost... he wasn't quite sure what he'd lost.

Friends, yes. A longer lifespan, yes. But he was still there, the longest-lasting of Kiba's little trio.

He smirked. Trust him to outlive Kiba and Osada. Of course, unlike the two of them, he had sense.

Not that he'd live much longer, unless somebody found a cure that didn't involve him turning permanently into his Orphenoch form. He liked his looks too much to spend the rest of his life like that.

Even if his looks were slowly turning to dust like the rest of him.

He examined his hands one more time. What was that phrase? Oh, yes.

From dust we start, and dust we become.

Some a little more literally than others.

But at least he'd live longer than the others. And he'd live well. Die well.

He swept the dust off and went back to his life.

-end


End file.
